The Reason
by JungHona
Summary: Hanya sekelabat pertanyaan bodoh seorang Kim Taehyung yang menuntut penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya mengenai dominasi pemuda Jung pada dirinya. -Bad summary VHope shipper come in!
1. Chapter 1

**The Reason**

 **.**

 **By** **JungHona**

 **.**

 **Vhope** **(Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung)**

 **.**

 **Romance** **/Humor(?)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T(maybe?)**

 **.**

 **Bangtan** **Sonyeondan** **from BigHit Entertainment**

 **.**

 **Happy reading! (\^o^/)**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada beberapa hal yang selalu dipikirkan seorang Kim Taehyung a.k.a V. Namja ber-ayeliner tipis itu hanya kurang percaya bagaimana dia bisa menjadi seorang _'Bottom'_ dari namja yang bahkan terkadang bisa berkelakuan lebih imut dari nya.

 _Heol_ , apa tampang Taehyung kurang sangar? Kenapa Hoseok yang selalu menguasai setiap _'permainan'_ mereka?. Hoseok adalah _namja_ _hyper_ -terlalu- _active_ yang tidak bisa diam dan melakukan hal gila, bahkan Taehyung menandingi tinggi Hoseok! Ahh.. perasaanku sakit menulis fakta satu ini.

"Tae!." Taehyung tersadar dari lamunan nya, Jimin yang berada tak jauh dari nya mencolek punggung belakang nya, memperingatkan Taehyung jika saat ini ia sedang berada di tengah-tengah _fansign_ dan seorang _yeoja_ muda sudah berdiri dihadapan nya "Ah oppa.. neomu kiyeowo~!." Puji yeoja itu memekik pelan, Taehyung membalas nya dengan senyum-palsu-kotak milik nya, dan melakukan _high-five_ dengan _yeoja_ itu.

Satu lagi, kebanyakan ARMY selalu menganggap nya _'imut'_ oh.. tak bisakah setelah _'alien'_ mereka akan berhenti?. Taehyung menoleh ke arah Hoseok yang duduk satu kursi dari nya –dipisah oleh bangku Yoongi. Namja itu terlihat seperti biasa, mengumbar senyum lebar dan tawa pada setiap _fans_ nya, lalu melakukan beberapa pose saat _fans_ mengambil gambar nya dengan.. _wait?_ Yoongi?.

Taehyung memangku dagu nya dengan tangan kiri, ia mengulas senyum ramah ke arah para ARMY yang hadir di acara _fansign_ itu. _Heol_ , senyum nya itu bahkan penipu.. siapa yang tidak cemburu melihat pacar mu melakukan pose-pose lucu dengan orang lain?. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Hoseok untuk tidak mudah _'panas'_ dengan hal-hal kecil seperti itu, atau mereka akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran seperti minggu lalu, huu.. itu mengerikan bagi Taehyung.

Taehyung hampir terjungkal saat mendengar suara Hoseok yang tertawa dengan lepas nya entah karna apa, Taehyung memandang wajah pacar nya itu lekat-lekat. Pipi nya agak berisi, mata nya bahkan seperti mata perempuan -menurutnya, lalu kenapa seorang Jung Hoseok itu bisa menjadi seorang _'Top'_ yang bahkan Jimin, si _Bangtan's Perve_ _r_ _t Boy_ itu mengakui Hoseok sebagai _'Top'_ terkeren sepanjang masa?. _Hell.._ Seperti anak itu tahu saja bagaimana rasa nya _'tidur'_ dengan Hoseok.

.

.

BTS sudah sampai di _dorm_ mereka. Taehyung pergi keluar menuju balkon dan menutup pintu kaca nya. Ia masih memikirkan hal aneh sedari tadi, kenapa dan apa yang membuat Hoseok _hyungie_ nya itu benar-benar hebat sampai Jimin saja mengakui nya?. "Apa yang lakukan disini Tae?." Teguran seseorang dari belakang membuat Taehyung menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan sang _leader_ di belakang nya "Ah hyung? Eobseo.." Jawab Taehyung seadanya dan beralih kembali menatap gedung-gedung di depan mata nya.

"Yak.. jangan bohong, sedari tadi kau seperti memikirkan sesuatu, kau bisa ceritakan pada ku." Tawar Namjoon. Taehyung tersenyum simpul dan mendekap lengan nya sendiri "Hyung.. apa hyung tahu bagaimana Hoseok-hyung bisa jadi Top yang sempurna?." Wow! Namjoon hampir saja terjungkal dari atas balkon yang sempit itu "Wohohoo.. igeo wae?.. jadi kau memikirkan hal itu seharian?." Sungguh! Namjoon ingin tertawa sekarang. Bisa-bisanya Taehyung mengacaukan pikiran nya sendiri dengan hal yang.. Ah.. jalan pikiran Taehyung memang selalu terlalu susah ditebak.

Taehyung mengangguk polos "Hyung tahu? Aku.. agak lebih tinggi dari nya, wajah ku lebih sangar dari nya kan? Bahkan suara ku lebih husky dari nya.. tapi kenapa aku yang menjadi Bottom sih?." Taehyung kesal, ia menendang pelan pagar besi balkon. Hem.. Namjoon paham sekarang. _Leader_ BTS itu mengangguk dan duduk di kursi kecil dibalkon itu "Tae." Panggil nya pada Taehyung.

"Aku akan jawab pertanyaan mu jadi dengar dengan baik." Taehyung mengangguk antusias, lalu masuk ke _dorm_ dan kembali lagi ke balkon dengan kursi kecil untuk duduk disamping Namjoon.

"Tae.. Hoseok itu termasuk Top yang beruntung dengan bakat nya." Ujar Namjoon merenggangkan tangan nya, Taehyung memandang nya bingung "Ku tanya, apa posisi Hoseok di Bangtan?." Taehyung terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu menepuk tangan pelan "Rapper dan Main dancer." Ujar Taehyung bersemangat seperti hanya dia yang tahu posisi Hoseok.

Namjoon mengangguk mantap dan menjentikkan jari nya "Nah! Pertama, dia Rapper. Kau tahu? Rapper adalah pencium yang hebat jika kau mau tahu." Taehyung meneguk saliva nya agak susah. Hem.. untuk itu Taehyung memang mengakui, bahkan ia bingung kenapa Hoseok bisa begitu tahan melumat bibir nya diluar masalah pemasokan oksigen, namja itu terlihat tidak lelah dengan tulang rahang nya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?. Seorang Rapper dengan tidak sadar melatih rahang nya menjadi lebih kuat karna harus bergerak lebih cepat daripada posisi Vokal. Hoseok adalah Rapper, jadi tidak heran jika dia bisa melumat bibir mu biar pun berjam-jam diluar masalah nafas." Namjoon sialan, sembarang saja menyebut _'bibir mu'_ , memberi kesan jika namja itu juga mengincar bibir merah Taehyung.

Taehyung menutup bibir nya, dan Namjoon tertawa "Yang kedua. Dia Main dancer, dan seorang Dancer sangat bagus diranjang." Wow.. frontal sekali kau.. "Kau tahu Jimin adalah Dancer, dan kau bisa tanya pada Yoongi-hyung bagaimana Jimin bermain dengan nya kan?. Itu karena Dancer memiliki stamina yang lebih daripada yang bukan, dan karena mereka terbiasa bergerak lincah dan teratur sesuai reflek." Cukup Namjoon.. bisa kau lirik sebentar keadaan Taehyung?. Bahkan anak itu sudah merinding mengingat bagaimana Hoseok yang terkadang _'liar'_ meniduri nya.

Beberapa detik di isi keheningan, hanya ada suara angin dan deru nafas Taehyung yang jantung nya semakin menjadi liar memikirkan penuturan Namjoon. Semua nya jelas, sangat jelas. Hoseok –si _Top_ yang beruntung. Ia Rapper, dan juga Main Dancer. Ahli ciuman, dan ahli di _'ranjang'_. Sungguh! Taehyung tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak. Disisi lain dia bangga memiliki Top yang.. _'waw'_ seperti Hoseok. Tapi disisi lain, ia ngeri betapa beruntung nya Hoseok ahli di dua hal yang bisa membuat Taehyung merasa terbang itu.

Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Jimin si _Bangtan's Pervert Boy_ itu mengakui kehebatan Hoseok.

"Oh ya Tae." Namjoon kembali bersuara "Kau bilang suara mu lebih husky dari nya? Kau lebih tinggi dari nya? Pada kenyataan nya kau harus mengakui jika bahkan suara Hoseok lebih mengerikan dari mu saat kalian berdua dikamar kalian dan mengusir Jimin keluar." Namjoon tertawa "Dan masalah tinggi.. aku tidak akan berkomentar karna itu nyata. Tapi aku tahu kau pasti akan merasa kecil dan pendek jika sudah di dalam kurungan nya ya kan?.".

Hei _wait_! Kenapa terasa seperti.. Namjoon mengerti sekali bagaimana posisi seorang Taehyung sebagai _Bottom_ dibalik kuasa Hoseok? "Hyung!." Taehyung memekik pelan saat Namjoon sudah mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam _dorm_ "Kata-kata mu terdengar seperti kau pernah melakukan sesuatu dengan Hoseok-hyung." Ucap Taehyung mengintrogasi.

 _Okay_..

"AHAHAHAHA…! MWO..?! AHAHA..! TAE…! Yak!." Namjoon menoyor kepala Taehyung gemas, oh Ya Tuhan anak ini! "Yak! Bagaimana pikiran mu sampai kesana eoh? Dengar, aku saja mengatakan ini karna seseorang yang dulu pernah bersama Hoseok selalu bercerita segala pada Jinie ku, yang aku yakin kau pasti tahu siapa orang itu." Namjoon tersenyum jahil "Dan oh ya! Kau bisa bandingkan wajah 'sangar' mu itu dengan wajah serius Hoseok. Kurasa.. Kau akan tahu siapa yang lebih imut dari kalian." Lanjut Namjoon menekan pada kalimat _'sangar'_ lalu berjalan santai mesuk ke dalam _dorm_.

 _Okay_ , Taehyung tahu benar siapa yang dimaksud Namjoon. Jungkook –mantan pacar Hoseok saat mereka masih _trainee_ yang sekarang malah merangkap menjadi _maknae_ BTS. Hubungan mereka hanya bertahan setahun lebih setelah insiden _Rookie King_ saat dengan mudah nya kedua nya memutuskan untuk berpisah karna Hoseok terlanjur berpindah hati pada Taehyung, dan Jungkook yang tak jelas alasan nya.

Anak itu pasti menceritakan semua nya pada Seokjin, dan Seokjin akan bercerita pada pacar nya –Namjoon itu lalu berakhir pada Taehyung, yah.. semua yang ada di bumi pada dasar nya sebuah lingkaran, mengerti apa yang ku maksud?.

Dan mengenai wajah.. Taehyung lupa Jika ia bahkan pernah mengatakan jika Hoseok adalah sosok Visual bagi nya. Hei! Siapa yang tidak tahu arti nya Visual dalam grup?. Bukan kah secara tidak langsung Taehyung mengakui jika ia kalah tampan dari Hoseok. Dan memang benar, wajah Hoseok saat terdiam emosi memang lebih mengerikan daripada Seokjin yang mengomel saat boneka Mario nya terkena tumpahan coklat panas Jungkook beberapa hari lalu.

Taehyung merasa ada sepasang lengan menempel disamping kedua lengan kurus nya, siapa lagi pemilik nya kalau bukan Hoseok? "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu dingin." Ucap Hoseok khawatir dan menghembuskan nafas hangat nya di leher Taehyung "Hyung." Panggil Taehyung "Hm?." Hoseok hanya bergumam sambil terus menghangatkan leher Taehyung dengan karbon dioksida hangat dari sela nafas nya "Aku bersyukur kau jadi Rapper dan pandai dance." Ucap Taehyung pelan.

Hoseok sebenarnya tidak paham, tapi yah.. tersenyum saja lah "Wae?." Tanya Hoseok yang kini malah menghirup dalam aroma Taehyung dari leher _namja_ Kim itu. Taehyung sudah biasa dengan itu, jadi biar pun dia geli sekalipun, toh dia juga tidak keberatan "Ani, hanya bersyukur saja. Karna itu kau terlihat sempurna." Yah, sebagai seorang penyanyi beraliran Hip-Hop, orang seperti Hoseok memang hampir _'WOW'_.

Tampan, _Rapper_ , dan _Hip-Hop Dancer. See?_

Taehyung berbalik menghadap Hoseok yang masih setia memeluk nya "Hyung, ayo lakukan 'itu'." Ajak Taehyung dengan seringaian aneh nya "Woww.. ada apa ini?." Hoseok mengernyit takut melihat cengiran aneh pacar nya itu, tapi sedetik kemudian malah ikut menyeringai juga "Jebal~ bbuing~ bbuing~." Owh.. dia mulai melakukan _aegyo_ –kebiasaan buruk Taehyung yang paling Hoseok puja "Shireo." Hoseok melepaskan pelukan nya dan berjalan masuk ke _dorm_ dengan angkuh. Cih! Apa kau berusaha jual mahal Hoseok?.

"Hyung~." Taehyung mengikuti nya dari belakang dan tetap memohon. Seorang _Bottom_ meminta langsung untuk di _'tiduri'_? Hm.. itu langka, dan unik. Dan Taehyung adalah makhluk dengan seribu keunikan jalan berpikir yang orang lain tak akan mengerti.

Apa masih ada pertanyaan Taehyung-ssi? Apa kau masih perlu alasan dari kenapa dan apa sampai bisa seperti ini dan itu?. Pertanyaan nya ada pada mu, kami hanya akan menjawab sekenanya, agar sejalan dengan pemikiran aneh mu.

.

.

FIN

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Aneh? Ya, aku juga merasa begitu huhu~ aku hanya melihat sebuah meme tentang fakta seorang rapper dan dancer, lalu cerita ini muncul tibba-tiba di dalam otak ku. Jadi yahh.. seperti yang kalian baca sekarang.


	2. Chapter 2

Aku ingin klarifikai tentang cerita ini. Ada salah satu reader yang mengatakan jika fanfic ini pernah di abaca di suatu blog?.

Ya, memang ada. Nama blog yna adalah AmayaHouse kan?. Itu blog milik ku, tempat ku dulumempublish semua ff buatan ku. Namun karena ada masalah dengan blog itu, aku jadi jarang membuka nya.

The Reason memang pernah ku publish disana. Jadi aku bukan plagiat disini. ^_^ terima kasih.


End file.
